cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Law
Thomas Law is a CAW manager and former General Manager, he is best known for his 4 year reign as General Manager for MCW 'but currently works for 'WCW as the manager of the Random Mexican KKK Members. MCW (2006-2010) Mutual GM (2006-2008) Mutual General Manager (2006-2008) Thomas Law was drafted in as MCW's General Manager to maintain control of MCW during the XWF Invasion. And he stated that he was a 'mutual' General Manager. Law gained popularity from the fans when he accompanied C2Z a few times in 2006 and 2007 during conflicts with XWF Superstars such as The Mash and DD Davis. Heel Turn, Feud with Infernus, Law's Regime and Departure (2008-2010) Law soon started a feud with Infernus thus turning Law heel. Law made it his duty to rid MCW of Infernus saying Infernus was 'Predictable' and 'A useless MCW Champion' and on many occasions costing Infernus a shot at the MCW Championship. Law fired Infernus after MCW End of an Era. After Bombfire Brawl, Law was run down on MCW Weekly a week after his car blew up. He was certain that The British Bruiser was the culprit and set up a Handicap match with him and Collosus at Christmas Chaos. However on the night, Collosus was found unconscious by MCW Officials. Leaving Law to fight The British Bruiser on his own. The British Bruiser unmasked himself at the event, Law's mystery attacker was Infernus all along. Law lost after suffering Infernus' trademark move, The Inferno Bomb. In 2010, Law set up a match at Date With Fate where if Infernus lost he will be fired. Infernus lost with the help of Damien 666. Thus starting Law's Regime with Damien 666 and DD Davis is Law's personal bodyguards. Law also was in cohoots with The Faction and helped them with getting advantages over rival team, The 3 Minute Wonders 2010. Law's last act as MCW GM is he set up a match at Bonfire Brawl with Derek taking on The Faction in a 3 on 1 Gauntlet match. This 1 act got himself fired by the MCW Board of Directors. WCW (2010) Debut & Manager of the Random Mexican KKK (2010-present) Thomas Law signed a contract with WCW on October 11th 2010. and made his debut 3 days later on the 20th episode of The Main Event where he sent a warning to current WCW Tag-Team Champions, Damage Gauge. It was revealed later that he was the manager of the Random Mexican KKK Members (numbers 1 & 7). There was a steel cage match at WCW Starcade for the WCW Tag Team Championships between The Random Mexican KKK and Damage Gauge. This was a steel cage match which prevented Law from intervening. The KKK Were defeated giving them their first loss in WCW. Law and the Random Mexican KKK returned to WCW on January 31st, 2011 against Santino Marella & Vladimir Koslov on WCW The Main Event episode 29 in the first round of the tournement to determine new WCW Tag Team Champions, The Random Mexican KKK were successful. Return to MCW (2011) Feud with Zak Leal & Final departure (2011) Law made a shock return at MCW Night of Legends 2011 wearing a shirt with KKK on it (Symbolizing his allegiance to The Random Mexican KKK and WCW) when he helped Flash to win the MCW Lightweight Championship against Jay Sean. After the match, Law started verbally insulting MCW General Manager Zak Leal. Leal finally answered the call from Law and after an exchange of words, Leal would attack Law before Flash got involved to ambush Leal again. Law challenged Zak Leal to a Tag-Team match at MCW Date With Fate 2011 with Law teaming up with Flash and Leal having to find a partner. However, this partner of Leal's has to be shorter, lighter and less experienced in MCW matches than Thomas Law himself. The stipulation was if Law & Flash win, Law is reinstated as MCW General Manager and Flash gets a Unified MCW Championship shot but if Zak Leal and his tag partner wins, Law is banished from MCW forever and Flash is suspended for 6 months. Law & Flash were defeated by Leal & his tag team partner, the debuting Kid Kobalt who fitted in all of the requirementS to wrestle that match. The MCW Weekly episode after Date With Fate, Law let out an emotional plea to the MCW fans and Zak Leal to lift the ban however half way through his speach, he was attacked by the returning Jack Lessar. Lessar said to Law that "the attack was a parting gift from the GM". Finishing the attack with his patented Lessar Splash. In Wrestling *'Nicknames' The Sadistic Mind of MCW The Man Category:MCW CAW Category:WCW